Union Day
by yaoilover1013
Summary: Kurt hated "Union Day". He never wanted to meet his Dom, let alone be controlled by one due to his Sub nature. What happens when he and his best friend Nick are discovered by two boys clad in Dalton uniforms? A Dom/Sub fic. Warnings for smexy times, homophobia, and angst.


**Okay bad news everyone. My computer crapped out on me again so I wont br able to update for a few weeks. I already has this completed so here is a little something until I get another computer. I'll be back as soon as I can to update. Love you all my loyal readers!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 1: Partnered<strong>

_ "'Union Day' was introduced by the Dom/Sub Protection Society to give a student at the age of sixteen or older a chance to meet their Dom or Sub at an early age. Unlike it was thirty years ago when many wouldn't meet their respective partners until they were much much older, a student now has a better chance to meet their Dom or Sub and therefore begin this task we call life. 'Union Day' will occur on the last day of each month. Each school in a state will allow another school(s) to enter their sanctuary for a couple of hours on that day to see if their students can find their potential partners. Many find the prospect of this dandy, but just as many disagree with the way this is done."_

**~An Excerpt from "_What Is 'Union Day'?_" by Miranda Sterling, The Westerville Chronicles**

* * *

><p>"<em>Attention children of McKinley, this is Principal Figgins with a special announcement. Thank you for all participating in the monthly 'Union Day'.<em>" A murmur erupted into the small gymnasium that was filled with all the sophomores, juniors, and seniors that attended McKinley High. The freshmen under the age of sixteen had been excused from school for the day, considering they were all too young to participate in "Union Day". The school board had found it easier to let them stay home for a day during this time of the month instead of taking the risk of them being in school and partnered when they were too young. "_As you all are aware, the students of Dalton Academy and Crawford Country Day will be entering school grounds in about twenty minutes. Just because all classes have been canceled, you are not allowed to go home until the end of the school day. I expect everyone to participate today. 'Union Day' gives each and every one of you a chance to see if you can find you Dominant or Submissive, who just might be with the students of these schools today. Take this day to put yourself out there and try to see if you can find your partner. Practices have been extended as well for all athletes, so make sure you are going to your coaches when you are dismissed. For everyone else, club activities can resume but remember they are not mandatory since you also need to be available just in case. With that being said, you are all dismissed. Have a safe and happy 'Union Day'._"

The students filed out of the gymnasium, many excited about the prospect of possibly being able to meet their Dom or Sub; however, a few were the opposite, they were wary of meeting their partners.

Kurt Hummel was one of these people. The just turned seventeen-year-old junior was not looking forward to _ever_ meeting his partner. He had found that whole relationship between a Dom and Sub confusing and sometimes made him a little uncomfortable. Why would someone want to dominate another person and why would someone want to be dominated? Being a Sub, he was scared of the possibility that he would be partnered with a Dom that was the strong-willed type, one that would be cruel and demanding of him. He was scared of being dominated by someone else. He didn't want someone commanding him to do things, he was a free person and wanted to do things on his own. He didn't want to lose the control he had for himself. He wanted to control his own life, not have someone do it for him.

The Sub reached the exit and stepped to the side, allowing other students to exit while he waited for his friends to join him. Today he was wearing his chestnut hair perfectly coiffed at the top of his head, not one hair out of place even though it was already the middle of the school day. He was wearing a black long-sleeved shirt with a silver vest and gray skinny jeans with his favorite pair of Jimmy Choo's, his dashed studded leather biker boots that went halfway up his thigh.

He watched with a scowl as the excited students exited the gymnasium. _I don't see what they are excited about_, he thought to himself before a familiar face exited the gymnasium, looking around before catching Kurt's glasz eyes. Kurt waived as his friend approached him shyly, avoiding the crowd at they continued to exit the gymnasium. Once he reached Kurt, he gave him a timid smile. "H-Hey Kurt."

Kurt smiled at the fellow Sub, who was best friend, Nick Duval. He was a couple of inches shorter than himself. His skin was a light ivory color, a little darker than Kurt's porcelain colored skin. He had dark brown hair that was straight but ended with curls that were cut above his eyebrows and the bottom of his ears. He had dark brown eyes, the color of chocolate. He was a little bigger in his forearms and chest than Kurt, who mainly had muscles in his arms and a lithe body.

"Hey Nick," Kurt greeted as he pulled him into a soothing and comforting hug. Both Subs had been friends with each other for as long as they both could remember. They grew up together, they learned about what it was like to be a Sub together. Nick didn't really harbor the same feelings as Kurt when it came to being partnered with his Dom, but he wasn't exactly a role model when it came to voicing how excited it would be to find them either. Nick was shy, an quiet almost seventeen-year-old boy who enjoyed cramming his face into the new comic book or textbook he could get a hold of. He loved silence and loved to make art when inspiration hit him. He was the total opposite of Kurt, who liked shopping, who was loud when he wanted to be, and who wasn't afraid to express himself. But even if they were total opposites, it made them even greater friends.

"Ready to escape from the madness and get to the art room?" Kurt asked as he released his hold on Nick, but still brushing their arms together to keep each other comfortable. They had learned when they hit puberty that Subs craved two types of touches: a touch from a fellow Sub and a touch from their Dom. A touch from a fellow Sub has the ability to comfort both Subs equally and it can act as a stimulant when one Sub is upset. The touch from their Dom is what a Sub's body truly desires however. The touch from their Dom can do everything for a Sub; it can calm them in a stressful situation, it can make them feel love and desire, and it can make them feel intense pleasure.

"Yes please," Nick breathed as they began walking towards the art room, ignoring the chatter as they pushed through the crowds. They made it to the art room, surprised they made it in one piece because the crowds were relentless and almost unmovable.

Nick made his way to the canvas he had been working on the past week, tossing his bag into the corner as he made his way. Kurt placed his bag in the same corner as Nick's before walking over to his best friend. Nick was already sitting on the wooden stool, his paintbrush in hand as he applied a light yellow to the white canvas.

"What are you making this time?" Kurt asked from behind him, looking over his shoulder at the artwork. It was halfway bare, the other half filled with mainly yellows and light browns.

Nick shrugged. "I don't really know yet. For the past couple of nights, I've been having these strange images while I'm sleeping. I keep seeing long blonde hair falling into light brown eyes. Sometimes the hair is swept up out of the eyes. The colors won't get out of my mind." Kurt nodded, partly for understanding and partly for agreement. He had similar flashes in his sleep the past couple of nights. He dreamed of gorgeous hazel eyes and curly black hair. He knew Subs could have visions regarding their Doms, but he had never paid it much mind because he was looking forward to meeting the hazel-eyed Dom that would command him to do probably unspeakable things.

"Well, put that color to that canvas that way it can get out of your system," Kurt said as he made his way to the door. "I'm going to get something to drink. You want your usual Cherry Coke?" Nick nodded before turning his attention back to the canvas, his hand already beginning to work again.

Kurt walked out into the hallway, where he saw the beginnings of uniform clad bodies join the bodies of McKinley. So they had arrived. He sighed as he pushed past the students that filled the hallway. The sooner had got his drink the sooner he could get back to Nick and they could endure the rest of this crazy day in peace and then go home.

He turned his back towards the music room as he made his way to the drink machine. If he would have looked behind him, he would have seen a student enter the art room Nick occupied, another following not long after the first in a determined stride.

He also would have seen another student making their ways towards him, only a few feet away.

* * *

><p>Nick was just about to add another highlight into the soft wispy hair to the figure's head of his painting when he saw someone enter the room in the corner of his eye. He looked up to see a boy, possibly a senior, standing in the doorway, his body clad in the Dalton uniform.<p>

"C-Can I help you?" Nick asked, nervously putting his paintbrush into the glass of water he had on the table beside him.

"You most certainly can," the boy said as he entered the room completely, a smirk plastered onto his face. "How about you drop down on your knees and suck me Sub?"

Nick jumped a little at the commanding tone. He could tell by the way the boy presented himself that he was a Dom. But the command only made him shiver slightly but his body did not comply with the demand. _Thank whoever is looking out for me. This guy is not _my_ Dom_, he thought to himself as he watched the smirk slip off the Dom's face and a scowl replace it. Nick knew unless it was a command given to him by his actual Dom they wouldn't work on him. He was glad this boy wasn't his Dom either, he acted like an ass and was really not his type. He had dark red hair that looked shaggy and unkempt, like the boy rarely took the time to fix it. His face was littered with dark freckles and from the sneer he was giving Nick he could see a couple of his teeth were chipped and crooked. He had dark gray looking eyes and was slightly taller and wider than Nick, making him seem like a mix between a giant and a troll.

Nick cleared his throat as he stood from his seat. "I most certainly will not follow that command. You are not my Dom so you have no control over me."

The boy growled. "Listen here, you little mother fucker. I'll have you know-"

Before he could finish, another student entered the room, clad in the same uniform. He cut off what the boy was about to say. "Didn't you hear him, James? He's not yours." Nick turned his attention away from James to stare at the newcomer, his heart skipping a beat as he took in his appearance. Bleached blonde hair fell into the light brown eyes that were framed by thin dark blonde eyelashes. The boy's skin was tanned, a beautiful sun-kissed color that made his features such as his cheekbones and full lips more enhanced. He was tall, taller than himself and probably a few inches taller than even Kurt. He had a lithe dancer's body, his navy jacket and pants restraining around the muscles in his arms and legs. From his posture and the way he talked Nick could tell he was also a Dom. His lips were drawn into a tight line at this time, showing how furious he was to the other Dalton student that was in the room. "You know he isn't your Submissive. If he was, you would smell it. Why don't you scram and go see if you _can_ find the unlucky soul that is supposed to be partnered to your disgusted ass?" he suggested in a mocking tone as he entered the room to stand near James.

James scowled but knocked into him as he exited in the room, throwing a "Screw you fucker!" behind his shoulder as he did so. The blonde boy's answering reply was to give him the middle finger, but his attention was directed towards Nick. "Are you okay?" he asked when they were alone.

Nick nodded. "Y-Yeah, I am now thanks to you," he replied as he lowered his head and picked at the hem of his shirt. The freaking boy was gorgeous! He couldn't look him in the face without blushing furiously. It was like the visions he had been having were coming true. Could this be his Dom? _Surely not, he is too perfect to be my Dom!_, he thought to himself shortly after the question entered his mind.

"Good," the boy answered as he made his way further into the room until he was right across from Nick. The only thing standing in between them was a waist high worktable, remnants of dried paint all over it in splatters and drops. "I've always hated that ass. He thinks everyone beautiful belongs to him. I feel sorry for the poor soul that eventually does end up with him," the boy added as he stuck his hands into his trousers.

Nick nodded in agreement. "Y-Yeah, m-me too..." Nick replied, still not looking up at the Dom.

"I'm glad you didn't give into his command," the boy commented, noting that the Sub had yet to look at him as he spoke.

Nick shrugged. "I'm not abiding by any commands unless they come from my Dom."

"Good muscles," the boy said, the words rolling off his tongue smoothly as he eyed the boy in front of him, taking in how his short-sleeved white shirt outlined around his muscles and how his jeans hugged the Sub's legs deliciously. Nick didn't think he could blush any harder than what he already was. "I'm glad to hear you say that. I'd want my Submissive to only follow _my_ commands as well."

Nick raised his head, chocolate brown eyes meeting light brown for the first time. "T-That's good. Um, is there anything I can help you with? If not, I should really get to seeing what is taking my best friend so long to get back with our drinks..."

He walked a little away from the blonde, making it halfway towards the door before the boy's voice stopped him. "No, don't move any further." The command was simple but laced with power. Nick was surprised when his body completely went rigid and jerky, the only movement from the rise and fall of his breathing. The boy walked around him and went to the front of the room, grabbing the door by the handle and pulling it shut. Once it did with a 'click', he locked it before turning back to Nick. The Sub swallowed nervously as the Dom made his way back over to him, making his way behind the Submissive so he couldn't see the Dom at all as he spoke. "You know, a Dom finding his Sub is actually a very lovely and erotic thing. Do you know how a Dom finds their Sub, _Muscles_?" he asked, the nickname making Nick's body shiver because of they way the Dom rolled out the word on his tongue.

"Uh...I..." he stumbled, feeling the Dom's presence behind him as he tried to find his words. He was very clever, so of course he knew somewhere deep down how partnerships are first started, but with the Dom as close to him as he was he was drawing blanks at the present moment.

The Dom pushed his body against the Sub's, encircling the shorter boy with his around the waist with his arms. "Everyone has a scent. Each one is like a fingerprint, each one different and unique, never the same. A Dominant identifies their Submissive by their unique scent. It calls out to them, wrapping around them liking a second skin. The scent of our Submissive can calm us when we need it the most, it can drive us insane with the pure amount of love it exudes when a Sub is in the presence of their Dom." The blonde leaned over Nick's shoulder, running his nose over the Sub's shoulder. "A Dom can spend hours basking in their Submissive's scent. Do you know what you smell like, Muscles?" Nick shook his head slightly. The blonde smiled as he placed his lips next to Nick's ear, squeezing his waist harder. "You smell like home. You smell like paint with a mixture of cherries. It smells like home to me." He pressed a light kiss to the Sub's cheek. "It smells like _mine_."

Nick's brain was going haywire. The Dom's pheromones were washing over him, making him lightheaded and unable to form coherent sentences. He knew only one being could make their pheromones do this to him.

_His Dom_.

"You know what I'm saying, don't you Muscles? You know what I'm implying?" the Dom, _his Dom_, asked. Nick nodded his head. "Good Muscles. Can you say what you need to say? Can you say those magic words that will make you mine?"

Nick nodded before the words, ingrained into his mind for when he would meet his Dom, released from his lips. "_I the Submissive, Nicholas Duval, accept the partnership that was initiated by my Dominant and will only accept the commands given to me by him_."

The blonde smiled wide as he came around Nick, putting them face to face. "_I the Dominant, Jeffery Sterling, will ensure that my Submissive who accepted my initiation will be well taken cared of for as long as we both shall live_." He leaned forward, his lips brushing over Nick's forehead as they felt their words sink into their skin and radiate throughout their body. After a lingering few seconds, he released Nick as he said, "What a beautiful name you have. Are you nicknamed Nick?" Nick nodded. "Okay. Call me Jeff. Our full names should only be used in the throes of passion," he added on the last part with a wink.

Nick blushed, Jeff's fingers caressing his burning cheeks gently. "Um...what is going to happen now?" he asked shyly.

Jeff smiled. "We are going to talk to your parents. We must make preparations."

Nick nodded as Jeff wrapped an arm around his waist before they walked to the door. Silently to himself, he prayed Jeff would allow him to contact Kurt later. He had to tell his friend about what happened.

* * *

><p><strong>Like? Hate? Let me know!<strong>


End file.
